Necklaces start everything
by Silent Fallen Angel
Summary: What if Kaoru had a friend that Hikaru didn't know about. What if she showed up before Haruhi and moved away before she showed up? Three years ago, Kaoru met Emi and she moved after three years of friendship and she left behin a necklace. Now she is back.


Long Lost Love

**Disclaimer: Okay people. I have decided to start a new story and it will be for Kaoru Hitachiin because he gets no love from you people. My Toshiro story will take a little longer than expected because my computer crashed and deleted it. PS: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!1**

_*Flashback*_

_Three years ago when I was a sophomore in junior high, I met the most incredible guy. We were the best of friends for the longest time and I got a crush on him after two and a half years. However, well know why a crush is called a crush, it leaves you heartbroken. I didn't tell him of the crush of course, I figured it would ruin our friendship. This boy that took my heart is named __**Kaoru Hitachiin.**_

_Our meeting was just a coincidence, I was twelve and he was thirteen. We were in the same year though, but he went to a different school than I did. He went to Ouran while I went to a public school. I had no idea what that school was, so he told me. Every story, everything that had ever happened to him, about his brother, about how no one could tell them apart, how he had no friends, and how he terrorized the girls in his class. I was mystified; however, he wanted to know about my life too. I told him everything. I told him about how I was an only child, my dad had died when I was three from a drunk driver, my mom was a famous cosmetologist, the kids at my school picked on me because I was always alone and had no friends and was always at the top of my class. We sympathized with each other and that started the best friendship I have ever had._

_No one would have ever believed that I had made a friend at eleven at night because my insomnia was acting up so I decided to take a walk. That I had gone to the park and climbed my favorite cherry blossom tree and I saw some kid sleeping beneath it. How I had poked is nose and he woke up and was so startled to see me that he jumped into the branches. They wouldn't believe that we met there every day for three years until the most unfortunate thing happened. No one would have guessed that I actually had a friend for three years before I moved._

_My mother doesn't ever believe me. The last time I saw Kaoru was on a Sunday night at eleven underneath the beautiful sakura tree that was just beginning to bloom its beautiful pink flowers. I was heartbroken knowing this would be the night I saw him. Thinking back now still makes me cry._

"_Hey Emi, what's up?" Kaoru asked._

"_Nothing much Kaoru, what about you?" I replied trying to sound normal and not that I was choking on tears._

"_Nothing. What do you want to talk about tonight?" He asked._

"_I'm moving Kaoru. Tomorrow morning my mom is moving us to France." I said with tears rolling down my face._

_Kaoru's face fell and he got tears in his eyes._

"_What do you mean Emi? You can't leave me. You're my only friend besides Hikaru." Kaoru cried._

"_I don't want to leave you either Kaoru. I don't want to go. I want to stay here and still be friends with you; I want to stay in Japan." I sobbed, my body shaking._

_Kaoru walked up to me and hugged me._

"_I won't forget you Emi. I will find you later." Kaoru said into my hair._

_I squeezed him back with my skinny arms. _

"_I want you to have this Kaoru." I said and I take off my favorite necklace and give it to him. It is a silver chain that has a red heart, black angel wings, and a pink sakura petal charms on it. _

"_I can't take it, it is your favorite and your dad gave it to you before he died." Kaoru choked out._

"_Yeah, but my dad said to give it to someone who means a lot to you. Kaoru, you are the person that means a lot to me." I told him blushing slightly._

"_You mean a lot to me too. I hope we can stay friends and that we won't forget each other." Kaoru said, oblivious to me liking him._

"_I hope so too. This is good bye Kaoru Hitachiin." I told him._

"_Good bye Emi Kurana." Kaoru said._

_We both wiped our tears and bowed to each other. We then looked at each other and hugged and ran away to our own houses._

_*End of Flashback*_

**In normal time *Emi is 15 and Kaoru is 16 both are freshman in high school, only Emi is still in France and hasn't talked to Kaoru since that night***

I get up and wipe the tears from my eyes. That night seemed so long ago, much longer than three years, but yet I still remembered it perfectly.

"EMI! Get up; you need to go to school!" My mom yelled to me.

I sigh, but get up. I go to my bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror.

My black hair is in its tight curls and my bangs frame my face. My skin is almost as pale as porcelain which makes my hair stand out against it. My eyes are a weird color, somewhere between red and purple and are somewhat large. I put my hair into pig tails and they turn into two tight curls. I leave my bangs in my face and put my pink rose and gold and black butterfly hair pieces in next to my left ponytail.

I then leave the bathroom and get dressed in what I always wear, a white and black dress. (Okay so it is really hard to describe so I am making Emi my profile picture and she looks exactly like that)

'_Soon, I'm going to japan soon. I can finally see Kaoru again. I wonder if he remembers me?' I think._

**Author's Note: Okay, the next chapter will be Kaoru's P.O.V and I hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
